


Предатель

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traitor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425267) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



Даэрон двигался по коридорам Менегрота бесшумно, точно тень. В свете факелов его серебряная флейта играла бликами, а драгоценные камни на одежде рассыпали сполохи в разные стороны.  
Он остановился перед дверью в покои своего короля и поднял руку, чтобы постучать.  
«Подожди! — вскричал его мысленный голос. — Лютиен возненавидит тебя… И никогда не простит!».  
Даэрон прикусил губу и на миг закрыл глаза.  
«А если я не сделаю этого, и она падет, я сам себя никогда не прощу».  
Он постучал в толстую дубовую дверь.  
«Я люблю тебя, Лютиен».


End file.
